


Tea and Poetry

by sunwashigh



Series: Giveaway Works [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Montilyet and Seeker Pentaghast retreat in the garden for some quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: some Cass/Josie fluff please

* * *

They always did it a few days after Cassandra returned from whichever territory the Inquisitor took her. At first it was just happenstance that the Ambassador would take her daily tea in the garden and the Seeker, finally away from the others, would catch up in her romance serials. Now they made time in the schedules near the gazebo towards the back of the garden to relax.

Today was no different. Lady Josephine acquired a fine tea from Orlais. The merchant’s prices were of no problem. Josie knew her teas and confidently knew that the price was worth it. 

Cassandra gathered a poem book from some market in Fereldan. She spent her time in the camp reading over her favorites to share with the Ambassador later and now prepared herself as she entered the garden with a scowl on her face.

Varric and Dorian teased the Seeker on her way, finding it strange to see her enter the garden at this hour. Nevertheless, they let the jokes reside, figuring she was going to go pray with the Sisters and Mothers with that strange book.

Josephine noticed her with a slight wave. The scowl melted away as she hurried over. “Lady Cassandra. So good of you to come." 

Cassandra chuckled. "You speak as though you expected me not to.” Josephine smiled warmly in return. 

“I know you’re a busy woman. Training must be more important than tea with me.”

Her eyes rested on the book in Cassandra’s hands. “That’s a new one, is it not?”

The tall brunette sat down, a blush dancing on her cheeks. “Yes. It’s not as romantic as I like, but it’s a nice escape.” Josie smiled. “That’s good. I found a new tea. Expensive, but it’s the best." 

She placed the book on the table as she watched Josephine elegantly pour the drink in their cups, imported from Antiva of course. Cass’ eyes steadied on the poise held in her friend’s wrists. She passed etiquette school with top marks, obvious from her position.

The Ambassador kept her eyes on the porcelain. Cassandra was judging her, in a good way. She placed the teapot down and then settled back in her seat. 

"I assume you have your poems already chosen?” Cassandra’s lips twitched with happiness. 

“Yes.” Her fingers eagerly picked up the poetry tome. “They’re mostly about battles…” She stated hesitantly. The Seeker knew Josie wasn’t accustomed to the life of war and didn’t want her to be squeamish and ruin the mood.

“I’ve not heard many war poems in a while.” She confessed, bringing the tea to her lips. “I am excited to hear what these poets have to say.”

Cassandra’s eyes gleamed as she opened the book to find her third favorite. She didn’t want to start off with her cherished poem yet..

* * *

Josie sat back in her chair listening as the Seeker’s voice danced over the words. She sat up towards the end, grinning amicably. “Another.” Cassandra happily obliged, flipping to the next poem.


End file.
